


Precious and Fragile Things Need Special Handling

by lilaccoffee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaccoffee/pseuds/lilaccoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' got four precious angels; his gorgeous Harry, 6-year-old Leila, 5-year-old Andrew, and 4-year-old Sienna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious and Fragile Things Need Special Handling

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Depeche Mode's Precious.
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad || www.wattpad.com/user/vans_and_boots  
> And on twitter (vans_and_boots)
> 
> The series doesn't have to be read in order. It might make more sense if it's read chronologically, but it doesn't have to be.
> 
> ««Part one»»

As he looks at Harry's sleeping face, so peaceful, Louis decides that it's the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. What’s even more gorgeous is Leila snuggled into his neck and Andrew tucked into his side. It’s in these moments that Louis’ decides Harry and their children is the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

And then there’s four year old Sienna, tucked into Louis neck, her small hands grasping Louis’ chest. Louis presses his lips to his daughter’s forehead; she’s one of the most perfect things ever. He can’t say Sienna’s the most perfect, because Andrew and Leila are pretty perfect, too. 

Andrew had come in from having a nightmare, and Leila, who couldn’t ever be left out, just had to join. And Sienna’s never far from Louis or Harry anyway. Even though Louis’ barely got any sleep through Andrew’s kicking, he wouldn’t trade his son for anything in the world. 

Louis leans over, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry stirs, rubbing his eyes and blinking them serenely at Louis.

“Hi,” he says. 

Louis smiles. “Hey, you,” he says and pokes Harry in the nose. 

“I’m surprised the kids aren't up yet.” Harry looks lovingly down at Leila. She snuffles, rubbing her face against his chest. 

“Sienna’s still sleeping,” Louis tells him.

“She’s usually an early riser.” Harry strokes Andrew’s hair, un-tangling the blonde curls. Louis can never bring himself to cut Andrew’s hair, he loves how it ringlets spring up when he lets it grow. 

Leila makes the most adorable squeaking noise against Harry’s neck as she stretches. Leila’s toes curl against Harry’s belly button before she wakes up fully. Leila groggily looks around. When her eyes adjust on Harry’s face, she grins, snuggling into his neck again. 

“Daddy,” she giggles.

“Hi, baby.”

Leila’s always been closer to Harry than she has to Louis. Ever since they first brought her home six years ago, Harry’s been her preferred cuddle.

“Morning, baby,” Louis says. “Did you have a good sleep?”

Leila nods. “Yes,” she says, turning her head so it’s on Harry’s chest and facing Louis.

“Dad?” Andrew’s little hands press on Louis’ chest as he stretches. His hand curls around Sienna’s foot, and Louis has to remove it before Andrew can subconsciously squeeze too hard. 

“Hey, bub, how’d you sleep?” Louis asks. He shifts with Sienna so he’s on his side, kissing Andrew’s forehead. Harry’s fingers are still running through Andrew’s hair, sliding down his back every so often. 

“I had a strange dream,” Andrew replies, yawning. 

Harry frowns sympathetically. “What about, baby?”

“You were a bear fighter, daddy,” Andrew says. 

“A bear fighter?” Harry raises his eyebrows. Leila’s gone quiet against him. He thinks she’s probably fallen back asleep; it isn’t uncommon for her. 

Andrew nods. “A bear fighter.”

“Why was daddy a bear fighter?” Louis asks.

“Because there are bears in the woods,” Andrew says, then curls up against Louis’ chest. 

Louis strokes his fingers through the soft brown hair on Sienna’s head. Andrew blinks his pretty blue eyes at Louis, and then at Harry. 

“I don’t like bears,” he says. 

Harry kisses the back of Andrew’s head, because he knows his son is afraid of bears.

“I know, babe,” Harry says. “Bears won’t bug you if you don’t bug them, though. They’re afraid of people.”

“Okay.” Andrew stretches again, his palm pushing against Harry’s cheek and Louis’ neck. Andrew accidentally wakes up Sienna, who starts crying as soon as she’s jostled awake. This brings Leila up from her half-sleeping state, too. 

“So much for a peaceful morning, huh?” Louis kisses Sienna’s forehead, moving against the headrest so he can rock her. He feels it when his hand curves under her bum to support her.

“Bathroom?” Harry asks. 

“She always uses the toilet when you’re in there with her,” Louis says, hopeful. He doesn’t want a hassle this morning, so Harry bringing Sienna to the washroom seems like his best bet. 

“No.” Leila shakes her head, clutching onto Harry’s neck. 

“Daddy needs to take Sienna to the bathroom,” Harry says. He pats Leila’s hip. “Let me up, baby. I’ll be back, I promise.”

Leila huffs, but moves off Harry’s chest. She crosses her arms and pouts, trying to guilt Harry into cuddling her. He just smiles, ignoring Leila so he can bring Sienna to the washroom. Her crying has ceased, but she’s still sniffling. 

“What happened, love?” Harry asks. “I thought you grew out of wetting yourself.”  
“I’m sorry, daddy,” she murmurs in her high pitched voice. “I didn't know that I had to pee, I was sleeping.”

Harry kisses her forehead, bringing her into the washroom and setting her on the toilet lid. 

“Take your pants off, peanut,” Harry says. “There all sticky, I need to get them in the wash.”

“I need new pants, daddy,” Sienna says. “I can’t go naked.” 

Harry chuckles and kisses her button nose. “I’ll go get you some fresh clothes while you take your dirty clothes off.”

“Okay.” Sienna waits for Harry to leave the room before she strips down. She’s a shy child and never likes to be naked in front of anyone, especially her daddies.  
Harry knocks once on the bathroom door before he opens it. Sienna has her shirt stretched over her knees, trying to hide. Harry sets the red polka dotted dress he chose for her on the tub, kneeling in front of her. 

He rips of a piece of toilet paper and gingerly puts it in Sienna’s small hand. “Can you wipe yourself for me, baby?” he asks. “Daddy won’t look.”  
She nods, hesitantly wiping her private area when Harry turns away. When she’s finished, Sienna drops the used toilet paper into the toilet. 

“I wiped,” she says. 

Harry turns back around, pulling the handle on the toilet so the paper can be flushed down the drain. 

“You need to get dressed, lovey,” he says, pointing to the dress. 

“I like pj’s, though,” Sienna whines. 

Harry bites his lip. He wants to make her happy, but he needs to get her dressed. 

“Let’s put your dress on, Si,” he says.

Sienna takes her pajama top of unhappily, crossing her arms over her chest as she steps into the dress. Her cheeks are pink as Harry slides the dress up her body.

“You need to uncross your arms so I can dress you,” Harry says. 

Sienna slowly uncrosses her arms, letting Harry slide her arms through the arm holes and do up the polka dotted tie in the back. Harry presses his lips to her forehead. 

“You want pigtails or braids?” he asks. 

“I want a ponytail and a braid,” she replies. Sienna’s happy again now that she’s dressed. 

“Okay.” Harry lifts her up onto the stool by her armpits, running a brush through her tangled brown hair. 

“Ouch, daddy,” Sienna complains.

“Sorry, baby. Your hair’s just full of tangles today,” Harry says. 

He gathers her hair up, wrapping an elastic around it to tie it at the top of her head. Harry then braids the ponytail, securing it with another elastic around the bottom. He clips a bow into the hair at the base of Sienna’s ponytail, using bobby pins on the underside. 

Sienna turns and stands on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck. Harry lifts her up, tucking Sienna’s head in his shoulder. 

“I love you, Si,” he says. 

“I love you, too, daddy,” she says back. 

Harry presses his smile into Sienna’s hair, carrying her to the kitchen where he can smell pancakes. 

“I think dad is making pancakes,” Harry says.

“Can I have chocolate chip?” Sienna asks.

“You can have chocolate chip,” Harry replies. 

When they get to the kitchen, Harry puts Sienna down. He knows she loves to help Louis with cooking. Andrew’s sitting on the counter in his Transformer’s pajamas, his legs swinging happily back and forth. Leila turns around, showing Harry her batter covered face.

“Look, daddy.” Leila runs at Harry, squeezing both of her cheeks.

“I see, Lei,” he smiles, poking her noses. Harry pretends to be disgusted when he gets pancake batter on his finger. He swipes it across Leila’s forehead, making her giggle.

“Daddy.” She shakes her head around, copper brown hair whipping in front of her face.

Louis watches the scene in adoration. Sometimes, he wonders what he did to get so lucky. Harry notices Louis change in mood and wipes Leila’s face, sending her out to the living room to play with Andrew and Sienna.

“What’s on your mind?” Harry asks. He leans against the counter, waiting for Louis to speak. 

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am,” Louis says.

Harry smiles. He waits for Louis to continue, because he knows Louis will. 

“I’m married to you, I have three gorgeous kids. How much better can it get?”

“Babe.” Harry encircles himself in Louis’ arms. 

“I love you,” Louis whispers. He kisses Harry’s forehead, then his nose, cheeks, and finally, his lips.

“I love you, too,” Harry says. 

Louis goes back to the pancakes. Harry sits on the counter, watching Louis cook, because really, it’s one of the hottest things ever. When Louis has all the pancakes stacked on a plate and Harry has the table set, they call for their kids.

And when they’re eating, telling stories and giggling, Louis realizes just how lucky he is to have his precious kids and his perfect Harry.


End file.
